Agua Salada
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Porque el amor llega a diferentes edades y a veces es para siempre. Y cómo dice José José "Es el amor lo que importa y no, lo que diga la gente" Una historia algo rara.


**¡Hola! Probablemente aquí ya nadie me recuerde y sé que no debería subir algo nuevo cuando tengo la desvergüenza de no actualizar hace meses, pero bueno, hace mucho que tenía ésta historia en la cabeza. ¿Qué cómo surgió? Pues dudo que ustedes alguna vez hayan escuchado a los Tigres del norte (échenme tomates, lo sé... Yo y mi música rara), bueno pues ellos tiene una canción que se llama así y que a mi me gusta mucho, que trata más o menos de lo mismo que el fic, pero tiene final distinto. Agradezcan a Kary que me recomendó que le cambiara el final y que a mi me pareció bien por que ustedes no merecían un final triste, sobre todo cuándo las tengo tan abandonadas. Ya no las entretengo más y las dejo leer.**

* * *

 **AGUA SALADA**

 **Capitulo único**

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Hoy había salido temprano de la oficina y no quería conducir, así que decidí caminar. Entonces, a lo lejos, vi que una jovencita caminaba hacía mí; no le di importancia y seguí caminando, pero cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella, esta me saludo alegremente.

¡Hola!

Al principio no sabía quién era, hasta que la vi a los ojos; esos dulces orbes celestes que en el pasado había visto llorando. Le sonreí y correspondí el saludo.

Hola, pequeña.

Ella hizo una mueca ante el sobrenombre y se apresuró a corregirme.

No soy pequeña. Ya crecí.

Yo sonreí y le dije que en comparación conmigo, ella seguía siendo una pequeña. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante mis palabras y después, como por arte de magia, sonrió y habló.

¿Me invita un helado?

Mi sonrisa se hizo presente y accedí. Caminamos juntos hasta la heladería, mientras me iba contando que se acababa de graduar como educadora. La felicité por su logro justo cuando llegábamos a nuestro destino. Ordenamos y nos sentamos.

Cuando llegó nuestro pedido, ella tomó su helado y lo saboreó como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en siglos, cosa que me causó bastante risa, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara; sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguió comiendo su helado. Cuando lo terminó se puso seria y me dijo:

Joven Darien

Eso hizo que soltara una carcajada, pues yo de joven ya no tenía nada. Mi cabello era cano y mi edad ya era bastante avanzada. Al ver que ella se había quedado seria y no había reído conmigo, me puse serio también.

Joven Darien —repitió —¿Usted recuerda la última conversación que tuvimos antes de esta?

Esa pregunta hizo que me transportara al pasado, cuando ella tenía catorce años.

 _Fue una tarde pesada donde todo me había salido de mal en peor. Habíamos descubierto un desfalco en la empresa y todo apuntaba a mi novia. Todo eso me había causado un malestar en el estómago, así que decidí ir a confrontarla y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuando llegué a nuestro departamento y ella no estaba, así como tampoco sus cosas. No necesité más para darme cuenta de que me había robado y había huido. Me sentí como un idiota y salí corriendo del departamento, tratando, inútilmente, de alcanzarla. El primer lugar en el que se me ocurrió buscarla fue en el aeropuerto, pero con tanta gente y tantos vuelos me fue imposible localizarla. Después fui a buscarla donde sus amigas pero ninguna sabía dónde estaba. La seguí buscando, pero pronto me di por vencido y decidí ir a emborracharme a mi departamento. Aunque me había visto la cara de tonto, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera un error._

 _Cuando salí del elevador con una botella en la mano, vi que la niña del departamento de al lado me miraba y me avergoncé. Aún no probaba nada de la botella pero mi aspecto era bastante desaliñado y la mirada de ella reflejaba confusión._

 _Joven Darien ¿Se siente bien?_ —m _e preguntó dulcemente_

 _Tan bien como puede sentirse alguien al que le han visto la cara de estúpido_ — _respondí secamente._

 _A la pequeña rubia se le agrandaron los ojos ante mi respuesta y me sentí avergonzado por mi actitud, así que de inmediato la tranquilicé._

 _Tranquila pequeña. Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Ella asintió y luego me dijo muy tranquila:_

 _Su novia salió muy temprano con maletas ¿Se pelearon?_

 _Ojalá fuera eso —respondí con la cabeza gacha —. Ella no volverá —finalicé, mientras introducía la llave en la puerta._

 _Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta, la pequeña me dijo apresuradamente si podía hablar conmigo. Yo no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie pero no quería ser grosero con ella, así que la invité a pasar._

 _Mientras me servía una copa, le pregunté sobre qué quería hablar. Ella desvió su mirada de la mía y toda rojita respondió:_

 _Lo quiero_

 _Fue una confesión que me tomó por sorpresa. Me quedé callado por un largo rato y no supe que decirle. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, terminaría destrozando el corazón de la pequeña, y no me equivoqué, porque en cuanto pude hablar, noté que la había lastimado con mi silencio. Así que para tratar de aminorar el daño, le dije:_

 _Tú eres bonita. Cualquier muchacho estaría orgulloso de salir contigo, Serena._

 _Ella me miró esperanzada y preguntó:_

 _¿Incluso usted?_

 _Incluso yo, pero aún eres una niña y te falta mucho por vivir. Un día podrás volar tu sola y conocer el verdadero amor._

 _Traté de ser lo más dulce con ella y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla para confortarla, probando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas._

¿La recuerda? —me trajo al presente y solo pude asentir —. Ya soy una mujer —me dijo orgullosa. Yo asentí y dejé que siguiera hablando —. Ahora sí puedo decirle que lo quiero.

Yo suspiré, pues de nuevo le rompería el corazón.

Serena, mírame. Soy un hombre mayor y he vivido más que tú. No estaría bien que consumiera tu juventud.

Ella me miró suplicante y mi corazón se partió al ver que de nuevo lloraba.

Me tengo que ir, Serena —me despedí y me puse de pie, pero antes de partir la besé en los labios y le dije: —. Es un regalo de graduación y de despedida.

Ella lloró con más intensidad y yo no pude hacer más por ella. Algún día encontraría el amor en alguien más, pues yo, aparte de viejo, también estaba amargado y solo la lastimaría.

Pasaron semanas y no volví a saber nada de Serena. Curiosamente no podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de ella llorando y eso me partía el corazón. Ella era tan dulce y tierna, y merecía encontrar el amor… pero ¿Por qué la idea me desagradaba tanto?

No había vuelto a ir caminando a casa, hasta hoy, y todo era porque Dante había insistido en que caminar nos haría bien; la semana había estado bastante agitada y necesitábamos desestresarnos. Íbamos caminando tranquilamente, aunque debo confesar que yo buscaba el rostro de Serena en cada rubia que pasaba, sin embargo, ninguna era ella. Era lógico, pues la casualidad de hace unas semanas no se podía repetir, ya que ella sólo había estado de visita; aunque no sabía a quién había venido a visitar, pues sus padres se habían mudado hace años y ya no eran mis vecinos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y mientras trataba de encontrar las llaves, que al parecer había olvidado en la oficina, de pronto el elevador se abrió, dejando ver la dulce sonrisa de la rubia que había estado buscando en el camino. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme y yo me sentí avergonzado pues la última vez que la vi, la había hecho llorar.

Joven Darien —dijo alegremente, y Diamante soltó a reír de inmediato.

Sólo Darien, Serena —y eso hizo que su mirada se alegrara —¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? —pregunté y se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Acabo de mudarme. Soy su nueva vecina.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, pues se supone que ella debía desaparecer de mi vida y no introducirse en ella nuevamente. Pero con todo y mi lógica, que de lógica no tenía nada, algo dentro de mí se alegraba de que ahora la vería más seguido.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y curiosamente, siempre que me iba a trabajar, ella regresaba de correr y muy dulcemente me decía _"Buen día, Darien"_. El "joven Darien" había desaparecido, cosa que me agradaba, pues no había cosa más dulce que oír mi nombre en sus labios. Verla diariamente se había convertido en mi rutina, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ella había desistido de decirme que me quería, y cuando lo confirmé, sentí que mi corazón se quebraba en pedazos.

Fue una tarde en la que llegué temprano a casa. Descansaba en mi sala, cuando de pronto escuché risas. No sé qué me impulsó a salir para ver quién era, pues normalmente no me importaba lo que sucediera afuera. Al salir, la vi. Estaba abrazada a un muchacho rubio y alto, pero sobre todo joven. Me quedé viendo la escena, hasta que el joven se dio cuenta y me saludo. Está de más decir que no respondí el saludo y cerré dando un portazo.

Desde entonces salía más temprano a la oficina para evitar verla de nuevo y regresaba más tarde que de costumbre, pues no quería encontrarme nuevamente con su novio. Sin embargo, hoy todo se iría de paseo, pues cuando llegué a mi departamento, ella estaba esperándome afuera. Sonreí, porque parecía una niña castigada al estar parada de esa manera.

Hola, pequeña —saludé tranquilamente. Ella solo asintió sin despegarse de la puerta —. Me das permiso. Debo entrar a mi casa —en ese momento, ella giró para verme y noté que lloraba. No supe qué decir, pues no sabía cuál era la razón de su llanto, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza —¿Quieres acompañarme adentro? —. Nuevamente no obtuve respuesta verbal, pero asintió y se despegó de la puerta.

Nos adentramos al departamento y ella tomó asiento. Le pregunté si quería tomar algo, a lo cual negó, así que fui a servirme algo para mí. Estaba a punto de tomar un trago de mi bebida, cuando la pequeña habló.

¿Hice algo malo? —yo la miré confundido y negué —. Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?

Suspiré con pesadez, se había dado cuenta. Traté de explicarle que no la evitaba a ella sino a alguien más.

¿A quién, entonces? —preguntó con enfado —¿A Haruka? Porque desde que me viste con ella me has estado evitando.

La confusión se hizo presente en mi cara. Yo no la había visto con una "ella", si no con un "él".

No sé de qué me hablas —le respondí evasivamente y sus ojos se pusieron enormes.

¡Es por ella! Creíste que era un chico —me dijo, mientras sonreía alegremente —. Te pusiste celoso.

Ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas —negué, dándole la espalda. Ella se levantó de inmediato y fue a darme la cara. Sus cálidas manos se alargaron y tomaron mi rostro.

Tú me amas. Ahora lo sé —afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jalando luego mi rostro hacía el suyo. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

Fui de mala gana a ver quién era y mi realidad se hizo presente. Era el mismo muchacho rubio con el que la había visto abrazándose, y preguntaba por ella. La pequeña se acercó y le dijo algo que me confundió.

Haruka, eres una inoportuna —después sonrió dulcemente y continuó —. Ella… —remarcó la palabra —… es mi amiga Haruka y él es Darien, mi novio.

Haruka me quedó viendo con sorpresa y sentí que todo mi cuerpo enrojecía. Serena me había presentado como su novio y yo me había enterado al mismo tiempo que ella.

La pequeña sonrió dulcemente, sacó unas llaves de su bolso y dirigiéndose a su rubia amiga, le dijo:

Espérame en casa. Yo iré en un rato.

Miré a Serena sin decir palabra alguna pues no había nada que decir. Ella había descubierto lo que yo me negaba a mí mismo: mi amor por ella. Empezó a jugar con sus manos ante mi silencio y luego nerviosamente, me preguntó

Porque… sí eres mi novio ¿verdad?

No pude evitarlo y ataqué su boca en un dulce y apasionado beso. Ya no iba a negarlo más. Amaba a esa pequeña que ahora era toda una mujer, aquella que cuando niña, me dijo _"lo quiero a usted"_. Ya no probaría más, agua salada, pues de mí dependía que no volviera a llorar.

Te amo —le confesé cuando la dejé de besar y junté mi frente a la de ella.

Esto sólo era el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor.

* * *

 **Gracias a Kary, por la edición y corrección de este capitulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo :)**


End file.
